Hurt her you may, but break her you won't
by TheSoulsDepths
Summary: Komori Yui, was trapped in a house with six monsters, all of whom were intent upon feeding on her blood – or worse. She may not be fast enough to outrun them. Or even strong enough to fight them. But she still has her own mind, her internal will is all she has left. Can she survive the terrifying predicament she has found herself in? Or will she break under the pressure?
1. Have Courage

**Title: Hurt her you may, but break her you won't**

**Original Work: **Diabolik Lovers: Haunted Dark Bridal (Game/Anime).

**Rating: **T, may change in future.

**Warnings: **Mentions of assault.

**Words: **921

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author:** TheSoulsDepths

**Authors Note: **Please refer to the bottom of the page.

* * *

Komori Yui, age 17, was currently running for life. This is no exaggeration. The possibility of death hung in the air, as a very real and very threatening presence. She's running, running as fast as humanely possible, but she has nowhere to run, with place to go. And of course, the physical capabilities of a human won't help her in this situation, now, will it?

All of this knowledge swirls through the young girl's brain, as she gasps for air, adrenaline, the only thing allowing her to keep on moving. Otherwise, she is certain that she would be frozen in abject terror, simply due to the horrifying situation she has found herself in.

Her situation being, to put it quite simply, that she was trapped in a house with six monsters, all of whom were intent upon feeding on her blood – or worse.

Small feet, covered in brown boots finally come to a halt. After being confronted by the sinister young men in the parlour, Yui had taken flight; swiftly trying to exit the mansion she had come to dwell in. However after this, she was apprehended numerous times by them, each promising pain only to let her go, so that they could enjoy the chase. She was being toyed with. Worse, she was being hunted.

They were predators and she was the _prey_.

After finally pausing, a shaking hand turned the golden doorknob. Heaving open the heavy door proved difficult, after running for so long, the poor girl was exhausted and reaching her limit. Finally, the wood gave way, allowing entrance into one room among many, within the expansive building. She closed the door behind her, praying for courage as she felt her knees go weak and was forced to kneel on the ground, in order to catch her breath and struggle to regain her currently non-existent composure.

On her knees and in a darkened room, all alone except for those who chased her, Yui became truly aware of the fear in her heart. Since, the beginning of this twisted game of tag, which honestly, couldn't have been more than ten minutes ago, Yui had seemed to be able, to remain calm enough to, at least struggle against her pursuers. But now? She was in a state of disarray. Memories of her previous encounters, caused to young women to hold back tears of helplessness.

The red haired one had pined her down. She couldn't even move. She was so shocked that she couldn't even let out a scream. He had been the first to bar her exit as well. He make it perfectly clear that she was _trapped_.

The eerie boy that had clutched the teddy bear was far different from the childish figure she had imagined, upon viewing him. He had bitten her ear teasingly, and then stated plainly that he would break her. He made it perfectly clear that she was a _doll_ for him to play with.

The one wearing both a hat and a deceptively charming smile, had basically assaulted her. Also, the degrading nickname Bitch-chan, which he used for her, made Yui feel so worthless, she wanted to tell him to stop but once again, was held back by fright. He made it perfectly clear that she was an _object_ with no real worth besides her body and blood.

All of these thoughts consumed her.

She was trapped.

She was a plaything for them.

An object to be used in anyway they deemed fit.

Feeling utterly dejected Yui wondered to herself, what the point of running and hiding like this was. They were obviously stronger and faster than her. Apparently, they could also sense wherever she was within the houses walls. So she couldn't escape them. What would happen once they found her? Would they be merciful and kill her quickly? Or would they torture her? Perhaps, they would force her into continuing this cruel game of theirs? They had mentioned her being a sacrificial bride. They couldn't possibly intend to force her into marriage, could they? Marriage was meant to be sacred. Would they steal her purity only to sacrifice her for her blood, in the end?

No. Yui couldn't let that happen. She didn't deserve this torment. Feeling, an odd rush of determination flow through her body, Yui picked her self up brushing off her short black pants with her delicate and slowly steading fingers. She had felt enough despair for an entire lifetime, in the past twenty minutes. She may not be as strong or as fast as the vampires following her, but if she gave up now, then she wouldn't have any chance of surviving at all, now would she? Closing her eyes, Yui took a deep breath.

Praying, that God would give her strength and courage, Yui waited for her heartbeat to slow and resolutely decided to make it out of her situation, using whatever means necessary. She wasn't ready to die or give up her life up, to become a broken toy for the monsters hounding her. Not without a fight. Bolstered, by her inner strength, Yui planned to open her eyes and search for an exit, possible weapon or at least a place to hide.

Feeling calmer, with a sliver of hope pervading the dark space her mind had previously become, Yui's eyelids fluttered open…only to be greeted, by several pairs of hauntingly unnatural eyes.

And suddenly, Yui's previous sense of calm left her but still, her small hope remained. After all, she wasn't dead just yet.

END(?)

* * *

**Authors Note:** Firstly, this was intended as a quick one-shot, should I continue writing this? I am not adverse to writing a chaptered story with Yui mentally, if not physically resisting her situation with the Sakamaki's. So, should I continue and if so should romance be included? Please review to let me know.

Secondly, It should be recognised that while Diabolik Lovers has a very interesting plotline, it does not depict healthy loving relationships. This story was meant to highlight that the Sakamaki brothers are in fact monsters and they can be abusive. In fact, the only one remotely decent (morally/mentally ect.) is Subaru, who is my personal favourite. I wanted to show a story where Yui recognises this and tries her hardest to escape her predicament, without letting the mental trauma affect her too badly (eg. become a masochist/develop an unhealthy attachment). At the beginning of Diabolik Lovers Yui is shown to be resistant (I have only watched the anime and read fan translations, sorry if this is not true for the game) and have internal strength and kindness. I sympathise with Yui's character – people often view her as view or say that she didn't resist as strongly as she could have, but remember she is facing vampires, if I was in that situation I would be fearful aswell. I wanted to portray her as being fearful but still determined.

Finally, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't written anything in a while so I feel a bit rusty. **Please review and give feedback** where possible, if you feel so inclined. Remember, constructive criticism is appreciated, while aggression/flaming is not.


	2. Being the prey

**Title: Hurt her you may, but break her you won't**

**Chapter 2: Being the prey**

**Warnings: **Mentions of assault.

**Words: **1074

**Authors Note: **Please refer to the bottom of the page.

* * *

Last Chapter:

_Yui's eyelids fluttered open…_

…_only to be greeted by, several pairs of hauntingly unnatural eyes. _

_And suddenly, Yui's previous sense of calm left her but still, her small hope remained. After all, she wasn't dead just yet._

* * *

Yes, Yui wasn't dead just yet, but all that could change if she didn't play her cards right. After all, she was currently surrounded by a bunch of vampires. Feeling her nervousness tighten like a noose, Yui was at a loss at what to say or do. Or to put it more correctly, what was there to say or do, that could get her out of this tight spot?

Without getting time to react properly, Yui's thought process was cut short, by a sudden request from the lavender haired vampire, directly in front of her.

"Please stay put; you're my prey"

At those words, Yui felt an instinctive jolt of defiance. He was asking her to stay still and accept her circumstances? Well, she couldn't do that. To give in, would be to turn her back on life that she had been given, the life that her beloved Father had nourished under God's watchful care. Just moment's ago hadn't she been resolute that she would do no such thing? It was this line of reasoning which prompted Yui to speak:

"I…I'm nobodies prey"

Yet, of course, no amount of determination could truly abolish the fear, which Yui felt at that moment, causing her to stutter. How she felt weak then, not only had she spoken out against a vampire, which could kill her easily (truly she should have tried to think of a more tactful approach) she had managed to not even sound convincing, to her own ears. However, words cannot be unspoken and Yui quickly chose to stand by her words, despite how foolish they may have sounded.

"Enough excuses!"

That was the response, which greeted her ears. A corresponding fist, belonging to the red-eyed young man, who had broke her cell phone previously, punched a nearby shelf, causing Yui to flinch. Once again, before Yui could be given the chance to protest she was interrupted, this time by the one wearing glasses, which served no purpose in hindering his cold-gaze.

"Listen, there is only one fact that you must fully comprehend. The fact that you can never escape from us"

At these words, Yui felt herself stiffen. Admittedly, at this point, she couldn't imagine a possibility were she escaped the brothers alive, but that didn't mean that there was no chance at all! By saying, that the only fact she had to comprehend, was that there was no chance of escape, well, to Yui's mind that was truly incomprehensible! Yui was a very optimistic person, she always had been. It was of her belief, that there was nothing, which couldn't be accomplished with hard work, kindness and faith. Nevertheless, the following words certainly weren't comforting:

"Oh, just get to the point, just tell her that if she tries to escape, she's dead"

In fact, those words, courtesy once again of the albino vampire, rooted her to the spot. Dead did he say? Try to escape and she was dead? Of course, she knew that death was what awaited her if she resisted to boldly but to have it put so bluntly…it made a chill go up her spine. However, as Yui had previously determined it was better for her to die fighting, then to make no effort to continue living, at all. Easier said than done.

It was as if her resolutions were being tested as soon as they were founded. In this case, it was by the unstoppable approach of three of the vampires. Still, standing in the same spot, Yui soon found herself being caressed and licked by a multitude of seemingly ravenous beings. It was almost too much for the girl to take; handling one of them alone was a heart stopping experience. Still, resiting in the only way available to her, Yui tried to stand firm in telling them to stop.

"St..Stop…"

Her first attempt being little better than having made no sound at all…

"Stop it!"

The second had more energy to it; unfortunately it was guided more by fear than courage. Her assailants weren't letting up either. Closing her eyes tight, Yui desperately tried to think, once again, of something, anything she could do. She could push them away? But her body wasn't being that responsive and besides her exit was blocked. Could she try screaming? But who would hear her, apart from the other creatures, all of whom had made no effort to help her, so far?

As an apparent miracle, the sound of shattering glass, created a pause in her distress. A picture had fallen down. How had that happened? The answer was an unexpected one.

"My bad, I knocked it over"

Looking beyond her immediate surroundings, Yui saw her unexpected hero. The eldest of the brothers, if she was remembering correctly, had seemingly knocked the framed picture over. Briefly, Yui wondered if that had really been an accident, before brushing it off, for the time being. None of them had made an effort to help her previously, why should she expect one of them to now?

The distraction, which had greeted her with a momentary respite, came to an end and Yui found herself their mercy once again. This time, it was only one of them that approached her. Her pulse began to quicken, and apprehension filled her body. He was going to take her blood, she was sure of it. His words resounded in her ears.

"Hey chichinashi, are you ready?"

The natural fight or flight instinct decided to finally kick in, after being frozen solid for so long. Preparing to turn around and make a grab for the door, Yui didn't even have time to consider, how outmatched she was, for once. It was at this point that reality chose to strike, before she could even take one small step, she was pinned. Her golden blonde hair made a halo, against the timber floor, her angelic appearance contrasting greatly with the demonic figure, which loomed over her. A pair of pink, widened eyes took in the shape of gleaming fangs, unnaturally sharp. The sight caused the trapped young girl, to draw enough breath for a singular scream, all previous concepts of courage and hope fleeing from her at the worst possible instant.

"_Please, God!"_

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I have decided to continue writing this story, because people have seemed to take an interest in it. I would like to thank you all for reviewing and giving your opinions. However, I would like to respond to some comments. I am aware that the point of the anime/game is to be dark in tone and that is the cause of the abuse, which is portrayed within it. This being said, I think Diabolic Lovers has a very intriguing concept. Also, in regards to romance within this story, it will not be light-hearted if/when it appears, in keeping with the anime/game. It won't be romanticised and Yui probably won't be that accepting of it either. I am not planning to rush this story, so I hope that you will all be patient with me, as I plot it out. So if you are after romance, please don't expect it to come quickly. Yui, as the protagonist still has a lot to learn, despite her positive outlook. Speaking of her outlook, in this chapter, you can see Yui, experiencing first hand that her attempts at survival and keeping her sense of self, will not be an easy ride.

On another note: You may think that all this chapter has done is follow part of the anime, but this was necessary. Also, certain lines/ scenes have been omitted. This story will take some plot points from the anime but it will also end up diverging. If you like the story so far, I hope you will stick around to see this happen.

*chichinashi = flat-chested (referred to as meaning 'pancake' in the English subs)

Finally, thank you for reading! **Please review and give feedback.** Remember, constructive criticism is appreciated, while aggression/flaming is not.


	3. Waking up to a nightmare

**Title: Hurt her you may, but break her you won't**

**Chapter 3: Waking up to a nightmare**

**Warnings: **Breaches of personal space, prisoner situation.

**Words: **1101

**Authors Note: **Please refer to the bottom of the page.

* * *

Last Chapter:

_A pair of pink, widened eyes took in the shape of gleaming fangs, unnaturally sharp. The sight caused the trapped young girl, to draw enough breath for a singular scream, all previous concepts of courage and hope fleeing from her at the worst possible instant. _

"_Please, God!"_

_And then, everything went black._

* * *

The regal bedroom was filled with the delicate sounds of light breathing, until pale eyelids fluttered open softly to reveal two hazy eyes, which suddenly widened with frantic alarm. Bolting upright from the expensive covers, a clammy palm rested against the forehead of a young girl, who had awoken from a nightmare. A slight shiver racked her body. Taking a few steady breaths, Yui felt relief at being awake.

Sadly, that relief was all but gone at a moments notice, as she took in her surroundings. The room was elegantly furnished, with a feminine, pink colour scheme. She probably would have admired the decor, had she not recognised what being in this foreign room meant. Yesterday had been no nightmare. It was real. Horribly real, Yui was a prisoner, in gilded cage of chandeliers, spiralling staircases and beautiful paintings. In any other setting, it might have been like a dream. But then of course, if this was a dream, Yui would be enjoying her time as a guest of six handsome princes, not jailed by six creatures of the night.

Having fully awoken, Yui quickly scanned the room, looking for tell-tale fangs, the memory of which caused her to momentarily panic. Having found no predators leering over her prone form, her hands swiftly went to her neck, when feeling no soreness or odd markings, she allowed herself a small sigh of relief. She hadn't been bitten. Not yet anyway. That being said, Yui was hoping that such a thing would never come to pass. Resting her hand back down onto the bedcovers, her fingers brushed against something. Looking down, she saw folded parchment, with her name inscribed upon it in fluid red writing, lying on the opposite pillow.

Apprehensively, she unfolded the note, it read:

* * *

~Rise and shine, Bitch-chan~

You look so sexy in that negligee, sleeping, I dearly wanted to wake you up so the fun from last night could continue. But, Reji is such a control freak; he said not to disturb your weak self as you recover. However, he says I may wake you, if you don't get up in time for night school. I will make sure it is a pleasurable experience and of course punish you for taking so long to get up. Either way, I can't wait to see you in your uniform; it will make you look so innocent. Night school begins at 6 o'clock. If you get this note, then wait in your room for me to come get you, don't bother running, you can't get away from any of us now. I want to be the first to see you in your cute uniform, so be a good little Bitch-chan and wait patiently.

-Laito

* * *

Shuddering, Yui dropped the letter as if it burned. She thought about how he must have been in her room, watching her sleep, perhaps even lying on the pillow were he had placed the letter. The realisation that she hadn't been the one to change into a nightdress made it all that worse. Also, the usage of that vulgar nickname, made her throat tighten and hands clench. Honestly, vampire or no, that was no way to speak to a lady. Oddly, Yui found herself giggling, her she was being monitored by dark entity, but she was inwardly reprimanding his manners! Realistically, she knew in her heart, that the giggling was likely due from being shaken up about the events, happening so suddenly all around her. Taking note of the awfully particular shade of 'ink' used was also certainly not helping. However, this outburst was small and Yui quickly put a stop to it. She had no time to be slipping; she had to focus if she wanted to survive this ordeal.

Placing the letter, inside the draw of her bedside table, Yui slid off the bed and caught sight of the uniform Laito was apparently so 'eager' to see. Making some quick calculations, she deftly decided that being seen in a school outfit was far more preferable to being seen in her nightclothes. Spying, an ensuite, she carefully tiptoed across the wooden floor, being sure to listen out for any unusual sounds, after peering around the bathroom door, she deftly closed and locked it behind her. A luxurious and tiled room greeted her. The calm blues contrasting the pinks she had just left behind. A small smile made it's way onto her lips; she had found a tiny refuge, within the enormous mansion that threatened to swallow her whole. She felt sure that she would at least have enough warning time, if any of the bothers appeared on the other side of the door. She didn't want to be caught off guard like she had last night, she was still cornered but that was also true no matter were she ran in the building.

As she changed, ducked behind the large bathtub (she wasn't taking any chances, if they ever broke through door, their view would still be obstructed by the tub) Yui felt in control enough to think of what she should do. According to the note, she would be forced into attending a night school. Would that mean a regular school or one filled all with vampires except for her? She sincerely hoped it was the former. If it was, then she could make use of the time, to search for answers (the library if there was one, could be particular useful), gain medical supplies if needed and most importantly – she could attempt to contact her father.

Thinking of her father made Yui's heartache, how she wished he was with her now, he had always been such a loving man. Her first real tear since walking through the iron gates, fell gracefully down her cheek and onto the patterned tiles below, a tear for her father, her only family. Softly smiling once again, Yui felt happy to know, that she was crying for the first time, in this house, due to love rather than from fear or pain as it could have easily been. Thinking of her father made Yui's eyes tighten in resolve, she was going to escape this place, if not for herself then for her father. This is what Yui promised herself, as she stood, newly clothed in the enemy's territory, awaiting her unknown future. She would one day wake from this nightmare. She simply had to.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So, this is the end of the 'prologue' so to speak. Yui will soon be interacting with the brothers and discovering more about them, as she attempts to break free. At the end here you can see that Yui is determined as she can be. However, she is also aware of her limitations, she needs to be smart in all her actions and responses. She will soon face challenges to her optimism and will. I hope you will enjoy her journey. Thank you for reading.

**Please review and give feedback** remember, constructive criticism is appreciated, while aggression/flaming is not.

Edit: Minor mistakes fixed (you should not type while sleep deprived).


	4. School of horrors

**Title: Hurt her you may, but break her you won't**

**Chapter 4: School of horrors**

**Warnings: **Mentions of assault

**Words: **2435

**Authors Note: **Please refer to the bottom of the page.

* * *

Last Chapter:

_Thinking of her father made Yui's eyes tighten in resolve, she was going to escape this place, if not for herself than for her father. This is what Yui promised herself, as she stood, newly clothed in the enemy's territory, awaiting her unknown future. She would one day wake from this nightmare. She simply had to._

* * *

Time had flown by quickly, as Yui waited in her room. When the clock's handles had manoeuvred themselves into the position of 5:45, the toneless voice of a servant, ushered her down the staircase and into a limousine. Said limousine drove smoothly, towards whatever mysterious night school, she now was being forced to attend. The ride was awkward and thoroughly nerve-racking to say the least. After being greeted – or ignored by each of the brothers in turn (Laito's comments on her uniform made her notably uncomfortable), the sound levels within the interior of the car had dropped to sheer silence, apart from the slight sounds of breathing, and Yui was sure, the sound of her beating heart.

Discreetly surveying, each of their faces, from lowered eyelids, Yui forced herself to recall information on each of them. It just wouldn't do for her to remain oblivious as to whom she was being held captive by. Her earliest encounter of each of them quietly played through her mind, with her stomach feeling queasy in response.

* * *

Sakamaki Shuu – The eldest, he appeared to be the most 'relaxed' of the brothers. He had seemed completely unconcerned regarding her presence – as if she wasn't there at all. She didn't know what to make of him yet.

Sakamaki Reiji – The second eldest, oddly he seemed to take on the roll of the eldest, if the others listening to him was anything to go by. He was cold in his mannerisms; his words no matter how 'polite', made her feel ill at ease.

Sakamaki Ayato - The third son, from what she had seen he was arrogant and possessive, calling himself ore-sama and calling her 'chichinashi'. He had been the first to approach her, the first to reveal the truth about her current predicament. She would prefer to keep her distance.

Sakamaki Laito – The fourth son. He acted in a manner that far to familiar, all of his interactions with her had set off warning bells. From, calling her 'bitch-chan' to finding his note, they all added up to making Yui very uncomfortable in his presence.

Sakamaki Kanato – The fifth son. He carried a disturbing teddy bear with him, despite being around the same age as Yui. The atmosphere around him made her extremely apprehensive. After hearing the words 'I'll break you' Yui was certain that she should keep away from him. He really didn't sit right with her.

And finally, Sakamaki Subaru – The youngest of the brothers, he had yet to speak with her directly. However, he appeared to have a temper and viewed her arrival as a waste of time. Like Shuu, she was uncertain as to how she should view him.

* * *

After this analysis, Yui made sure to remember their names and tried her best to remain unobtrusive. For the rest of the car ride, she found herself worrying about the tense atmosphere between all of them. They're all brothers weren't they? Don't they get along? Perhaps, it was because they were vampires. After all she knew nothing about them. Her cross hadn't worked against them either, so she couldn't rely on the commercial knowledge of vampires.

Upon arrival, the sight of the impressive school grounds thankfully caused Yui's anxiety levels to decline. Thinking that she could have some freedom here, away from the watchful eyes of the Sakamaki's managed to lighten her spirits, for a few precious moments. That was, until Reiji informed her that she would be sharing her classes, with both Ayato and Kanato.

**l**"You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, so go with them"

**ll**"…Okay…"

As cold as ever, he told her in no uncertain terms, that she would be going with them. There was no chance of her being able to change classes, a thought she had briefly occupied. She had no choice but to agree. It was startling, that even in a public place, she felt threatened. As though to compound this notion, she was farewelled with the words:

"Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless"

So, she was being pressurised already? She really did have to find a way to escape somehow, and escape fast. She had barely spent a day with these beings and she was more than ready to leave. After waiting for Reiji to depart, with his straight-backed composure, you could easily mistake him as a refined aristocrat, in fact she had thought that when she first met him – how wrong she had been, Yui quickly made a beeline, not for her class but for the student services office.

In such a prestigious school, the SSO looked more like the register for a high-class hotel, than what it actually was. Not allowing herself to be cowed by the posh surroundings and snooty desk manger, Yui enquired as to using the phone. This is it, Yui thought; I can finally contact my Father. Fingers posed and at the ready, she prepared to dial. And immediately, a feeling of dread coursed throughout her entire body. Turning around slowly, Yui caught sight of a familiar teddy bear, being held by a very familiar person. Yui suddenly dropped the phone. She tried to act as if she wasn't just caught red handed by stammering.

**l**"Ah! Kanato-kun…why are you here?"

**ll**"Yui-san, don't you understand why I'm here? I'm thirsty and so is teddy"

**l**"Well…um…I will go get you a drink before our first class then"

Yui hurriedly, walked past him in an attempt to put some distance between them. She was almost to the door, when she felt a cold hand grab her arm and warm lips, containing sharp fangs graze over her ear.

"Your blood looks very sweet Yui-san. Please, allow me, to sample you sometime after class, I'll also take teddy's share"

Drawing a sharp breath, Yui tugged her arm free and crossed the doorway, sprinting out of the room, the sound of cacophonic laughter following after her. She came to a stop, outside of her designated classroom, 2-B. Pausing in order to catch her breath, Yui berated herself. How could she have believed it would be that easy? That she could simply ring her father and everything would be okay? No, this proved it. She was just as much a prisoner here than she was back at in the mansion. Wanting to get seated before Kanato arrived behind her, Yui made her way in. However, before she could take a seat she glimpsed chalk writing on the blackboard, it read:

* * *

FOOD PREP FOR HOME ECONMONICS

ASSEMBLE IN THE TRAINING ROOM AT 7:30 PM

* * *

Mentally recalling where to locate the Food Prep room, Yui made to turn around and leave, before noticing a head of red hair resting on one of the generic wooden tables. Freezing mid-step, Yui wondered how to leave without waking him. Too late, Ayato's emerald eye's opened and a smirk adorned his face.

"Oi, chichinashi, make ore-sama takoyaki!"

Yui was dumbfounded. Surely, he couldn't be serious? They had to get to class! Furthermore, she didn't want to make food for someone who viewed her as food! Biting down on her lips, Yui refrained herself from commenting on the use of 'chichinashi' despite internally bristling. She didn't want to be alone with him, so how would she get out of this? She went for the easiest response first.

**l**"But Ayato-kun…we have to attend class!"

**ll**"Call me Ayato-sama! And you must make me the best takoyaki in the world!"

At his adamancy, Yui tired to change tact. She might be forced to cook for him but perhaps she could still try to gain something out of it, if she did as he said?

"Well, Ayato-sama how about I cook for you, if you stop calling me chichinashi. I have a name and it's Komori Yui, I will be able to make better takoyaki, if I am not distracted by that nickname"

She really had no luck. She could tell that he wouldn't listen to her, as his eyes narrowed in annoyance as she spoke. She felt humiliated, having called him 'Ayato-sama' did nothing to appease him and now she was going to be forced to cook, like she was some slave.

"No back chat! I will call you whatever I please and you will cook for me, so get cooking!"

Cooking the takoyaki was challenging. The act itself was quite simple. However having to turn the takoyaki with a pick carefully, while Ayato watched intently, well it was difficult not to flinch and make a mess of things. Yet, Yui managed to get through it. Thankfully, it seemed to pass Ayato's standards, if the way he was gulping them down meant anything. Yui had been a little worried about that. Although, she thought herself a good cook (she had usually cooked for her father back home) she wasn't sure how he would react to them. But it appeared that it wouldn't be an issue. Hoping that he would be content with the takoyaki, Yui intended to slip away to her next class, she already felt terrible at being forced to miss her first.

"…I'll clean up while you eat and then go to my next class"

Desperately, wanting to go to class and finally regain some sense of normalcy, Yui hurriedly cleaned the dishes, holding her breath as she did so. In what seemed to take years, Yui was finally ready to leave. Unfortunately, it looked as if Ayato wasn't. Just like her first night in their house, he approached her hungrily, fangs elongated, with a feral look in his eyes. Except this time, Yui had enough warning so that she could try and run. And try to run she did, but she didn't manage to get very far. Cornered against the bench she could do nothing but listen to him as he drew nearer, her fear increasing with every word.

"I've been holding it in ever since yesterday and you're skin looks delicious without any fang marks, let me suck you"

So, this was it then. It was certain that he wanted her blood. Yui felt her knees go weak as she realised the inevitable. However, that didn't mean that she wouldn't try to reason with him, as unlikely to work as that seemed.

"Please don't…"

Her sentence trailed off, as she stood petrified, with his face directly in front of hers. Both of his hands rested on her shoulders, keeping her in place. As his mouth drew closer to her flesh, he boldly stated:

"Ore-sama is going to take your every first experience"

The combination of those words, the sickening sound of her neck being bitten into and the acute pain delivered to her, all served to snap her back to her senses. Cursing her weakness, Yui, with her face scrunched up in pain, gathered all her strength and with a shout, pushed Ayato away from her.

"Let me go!"

The shock of her defying him was written plainly all over his face. Seeing that expression was enough to make Yui, valiantly try to stop herself from wincing, at the ripped skin she had caused by her sudden movement. Although, she didn't manage, to stop her discomfort from reaching her face. And that wasn't good enough. Ayato had regained his grin, this time looking more psychotic.

"Your tears and that pain on your face, really do it for me chichinashi"

Feeling horrified, Yui prepared to brace herself for whatever was to come. To her great surprise, this would be the interruption of Reiji. He had appeared suddenly in the doorway, a looking intensely disapproving, which Yui found herself-wholeheartedly agreeing with. Perhaps, she shouldn't have but Yui felt a wave of gratitude towards the strict-looking vampire. This occurred as she listened to the conversation between the brothers.

**l**"I never dreamed, you would do this at school"

**ll**"Damn it, Reiji, her blood was so sweet, I was just getting to the best part"

**l**"Excuses, take it to your private room. Ayato, be responsible and make sure she gets to her next class"

It was after that exchange, that Ayato had left her alone (to her immense relief), telling her to find her own way to class. Being a bundle of nerves and coming down from an adrenaline rush caused by fear, Yui felt quite sick, so she made her way back to the SSO. It looked like she would be missing out on her second class as well. At the SSO she had asked to be able to lye down, when asked if she was in need of a nurse, Yui brushed it off saying that she just needed to rest. Being in the medical bay, allowed Yui to search the medical cupboards, as the beds only used for rest weren't monitored. She took note of any useful items that she didn't already have in her own first aid kit, which she had packed. If necessary, she would be able to stock up on supplies here. Although, she would feel bad about doing it, it was a very real possibility that she would be in need of medical supplies, more than any other student currently attending the school.

Once she felt herself calm down after a nice rest, it was already lunch time. Yui decided that as she had already seen the medical bay, she would have a look at the School Library. No doubt that she that could find some useful resources there at least, if nowhere else. Her own weakness had once again been pushed into the spotlight today. Hopefully, the library could offer her some insight as to what she should try and do. Additionally, it could offer her a place to hide during school breaks, she wanted as little interaction with the brothers as necessary, having her blood forcefully taken had not been a pleasant experience. In fact, she expected to have nightmares about the ordeal for some time. Going anywhere near Ayato, also wasn't in any of her foreseeable plans.

Taking careful steps, so as to not feel lightheaded, Yui made her way through the school, as she did so she fretted about what she could possibly be facing next. A large number of possibilities came to mind. None of them good.

But Yui continued onwards anyway. What other choice did she have?

* * *

**Authors Note: **So, Yui's ordeal at the hands of the Sakamaki's has truly begun. Now that we are getting into the plot, the word count of each chapter will be longer. Most likely around 2000-3000 words each, for any of you who considered the previous chapters too short. Also, what did you think about the pacing of this chapter? Too fast, too slow? Anyway, I hope you liked the first of Yui's many challenges. Thank you for reading!

Note: During dialogue with more than one speaker,** l** indicates the first speaker, **ll **the second ect.

**Please review and give feedback**. Remember, constructive criticism is appreciated, while aggression/flaming is not.


End file.
